jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Parrish
Alan Robert John Jason Parrish III is a resident of Brantford, New Hampshire and the main protagonist of the 1995 "Jumanji" film and its novel adaptation, the animated series and was mentioned in the 2017 film. Personality Alan Parrish was a generally well mannered resident of Brantford, New Hampshire who lived with his mother Carol and father Samuel in a large mansion and was positive friends with Sarah Whittle, much to the jealousy of her boyfriend Billy Jessup. He was also friendly with Parrish Shoes employee Carl "Soleman" Bentley, but caused Carl to lose his job after accidentally placing his prototype shoe on a conveyor and damaging the machinery. Alan's relationship with his father Sam was difficult as Alan always ran away from his fears instead of standing to face them and they even had a falling out after being enrolled into a private school. He had a rather pessimistic outlook on the game at first, but eventually, his years of survival and gained knowledge helped find himself "right at home" with all the familiar things released from "Jumanji". The years of loneliness and hard living also made him rather firm and strict, blaming Peter for the Pelican stealing the game. Later, he barely gives Peter credit for retrieving the game, until he becomes guilty when Peter began de-evolving, and he becomes more guilty that he became his father even after 26 years in the Jungle. Since she was the main cause of his troubles, Alan originally also had developed envious feelings of grudge towards Sarah for her former boyfriend and his gang always harassing him, leaving him inside the game for 26 years, and soon getting sweet revenge by dragging her back into playing again, but their relationship healed with time playing "Jumanji" and their love for each other eventually bloomed into marriage in the restored timeline. The novel also expands on Alan's outlook of his life as somewhat miserable and even hating his family dynasty due to being harassed without end by Billy's gang and feeling unwanted by his parents when they enrolled him into the Cliffside Academy, dreaming of a more exciting life away from Brantford. When visiting his parent's graves, Alan even whined in grief to himself wishing his family never existed. Nevertheless, he had a great respect for his ancestor, General Angus Parrish; always nodding to his memorial statue when passing on his bike, inspecting the defaced statue in 1995 and apologised to Angus for smashing the case underneath his portrait to get the cutlass inside. Appearances 1995= Alan Parrish is the main character of the 1995 film, played by Robin Williams as his adult self and by Adam Hann-Byrd as his younger self. |-|TV= An abridged version of Alan Parrish appears in the "Jumanji" animated series, as one of the three main characters, appearing in every episode. He was voiced by Bill Fagerbakke. |-|1996= Alan appears in the 1996 "Jumanji" PC game. |-|2017= Out of respect to the passing of Robin Williams, Alan is referenced twice in the 2017 sequel. The first being his board game token appearing as a clue, and the second is a direct mention of his name on a carving that reads "Alan Parrish Was Here". It's then explained by a succeeding player, Alex, that Alan Parrish was a previous player stuck in the game, and during his time there, he built a lavish treehouse for himself and other players to live in. Alex himself took over this treehouse while being stuck in the game for twenty years. Skills *'Jumanji Knowledge:' Due to Alan's years of survival and lifestyle in "Jumanji", it gave him a unique knowledge and wisdom of the game's environments, creatures and inhabitants, which were essential to helping his friends finish the game as he insisted they would not last 5 minutes without him. *'Athletics:' A hard lifestyle gave Alan the fitness he needed to be able run from a stampede and Van Pelt's gunshots, handle a sword and even wrestle a swimming Crocodile to save Sarah. As a ten year old, he was an accomplished cyclist as he was able to sty as far ahead of Billy's gang as possible. *'Knife:' Alan owned a self made knife that served as his main protection and useful tool while living in the jungle. Behind the scenes *Before Robin Williams was cast as Alan's adult self, Tom Hanks was the first choice to play Alan Parrish. His son Colin ended up joining the cast of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. *Bruce Willis was considered for the role of Alan. But due to him shooting Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995), he was unavailable. Trivia *Alan's full name was revealed in the animated series episode Perfect Match; Trader Slick attends the wedding of Alan and Gina to announce them, proclaiming his full name as Alan Robert John Jason Parrish III. Category:Males Category:Jumanji Heroes‎ Category:Parrish Family